Roblox DBOR (Dragon Ball Revelations Online) Wikia
Welcome to Dragon Ball Online Revelations (DBOR) Wikia! Here we provide Resourceful Information '''on Dragonball Ball Online Revelations. If you would like to edit this page, and add information, you are welcome to do so at any point. However, please do not troll or change the page.Thanks and Enjoy! ATTENTION: if anyone knows good moves, dragon ball spawns, good exp quest, or any other information about the game please write it down.' This game is owned and created by ROBLOX Dev SonnyDhaBoss '''How to fly' in Dragon ball Online Revelations (DBOR) Alt - Ascend/start flying. Shift - Hold shift to fly faster. Spacebar - Spacebar to descend, and to land hit "spacebar" while at ground level. Combat in Dragon ball Online Revelations Q''' - Punch ('''Hold Q to do a hard punch and push back enemies) E''' - Ki blasts '''R - Block L''' - Lock onto players '''R+Q - Grapple/throw enemies (You must be right near the enemy for this to work) R+E - Deflect and throw back Ki blasts Z''' - Recover when being knocked back '''X - Use Zanoken (Teleport flash) Shift - Hold shift to charge up your Ki (Yellow bar) Blue bar - Health Yellow Bar - Ki Green ba'''r - Stamina (This is for Zanoken, the teleport flash activated by pressing "X".) '''Orange bar - Block Bar Training mode, Transformations, Etc (Other useful information) P''' - Opens player menu '''Training mode - To enter training mode first open up player menu by pressing "P" then to activate training mode press "T" Whilst in training mode after 10 successful, consecutive keys, your exp will increase to double (x2) the exp! This happens again after another 10 successful keys, to triple (x3) the amount of experience you gain, and finally capping off to quadruple (x4) the amount of exp you gain in this mode! If at anytime you fail, you'll have to regain the extra experience by successfully hitting keys consecutively again without fail. Transformation Activation (Information) - To activate your transformations simply type into chat the transformation level you have unlocked. Transformations unlock automatically, and you'll have instant access to them once you have acquired, or surpassed the required level. To figure out what level you are open the player menu (pressing "P"), and checking the upper right corner of your screen. After that, click "Customize", then click "Inventory", then click "Transformations", to see what transformations you have access to. After that, to activate your transformation simply type in the "Activation code" into the chat. Transformation example: To activate this transformation you will have to type "fssj" into the chat, to turn off transformation, type "off" into the chat, and to keep transformation on, and remove the aura, type "calm" into the chat. To reactive your aura without turning your transformation mode off then back on, type into the chat "full", which will successfully re-activate your aura. Clothing and/or Accessories There's a few ways to get clothing now (some of this also applies to moves and accessories): You can get them from Parallel quests (along with moves) which are normally listed in the reward section, master/move tutors (scattered around the different maps) and you can also go to the Dragon Hub to just buy them from the shop/vendor (some can be pretty expensive so you might want to farm a few quests). It's pretty much the same for accessories but these are mostly brought from the shop in the Dragon Hub (with the exception of some quests or DLC) Moves/skills are mostly the same but cannot be brought from the Dragon Hub. The races that are accessible are Humans, Saiyans, Human/saiyan, Kanassan, Cooler, Arcosian, Majin, Demon, Bojack, Namekian, Demon, Bio-Android, Kai and, Android. each race has its own unique transformations Humans- Super Human, Kaioken Saiyan- Ape, Fssj( False Super Saiyan), Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, and i'm pretty sure Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 Saiyans/Humans- Everything with Saiyans except Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan God. the only transformation they have that is unique is Super Saiyan Rage Arcosian- Second Form, Third Form, Final form, golden form,mystic'ultra instinct Cooler- Fourth Form, Final Form, Mystic (its different than the Arcosian final form) Bio Android- Semi Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect. Majin- Absorption, Purification. Kanassan- nothing (I never used this race so if anyone has plz edit) Kai- Pure (Please Edit if it is wrong) Demon- Will, Janemba Form. Bojack- Full Power Namekian- Super Namekian Android- Ultimate Android All races- Mystic, Ultra Instinct ( if more are available edit) Game Passes Forms - Kaioken, Lssj2/3, Hidden Potential, Babidi's Magic, Super Saiyan Rose, (Off-Sale) Golden Cooler, (Off-Sale) Kaioken. GOOD EXP QUEST IF YOUR A NEW LEVEL PLAYER GO FIGHT PARALLEL QUEST #66 HAVE ANY KIND OF HEALTH ABOVE 4000. Edit's Summary,Latest Activity Category:Browse